holy_potatoes_were_in_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Encounters
A Charred Red Comet # "He seems suspicious, let's get outta here!" #* $tarch # "Whoa, man. We're not bad spuds! Just calm down!" #* Ray Tamaguro joined your crew! #* The Blood Comet Boss Battle A Comet # "Let's go in for a closer look!" #* Hull HP Damage # "We should keep our distance." #* Gain Resources A Floating Box # Let's bring it on board #* If text said the scanner didn't find anything wrong with it : Get small amount of all Resources #* (nothing said about the scanner in the text) Bomb = Hull damage #* If the scanner can't seem to scan it properly: Bomb = Hull Damage #* If the scanner says the box is empty, a spirit will cause damage to all weapons. # Let's not #* Nothing A Fortune (Chain quest) Part 0 - A Fortune: The start of something new? # Uh, The feather, I guess.? #* Gain Feather, leads to A branch. # Hey! Looks like Mochi, the cat statuette, please! #* Gain Cat Statuette, leads to B branch. # Umm... Neither. Part A1 - Birds of a Feather # "Ooo! Shiny Ring! Gimme!" #* Trade Feather for Ornate Ring # "... Hey, look! That way! It's SuperSpud!" # "Nah. I like this feather." Part A2 - The Scent of a Ring # "Sold! Let's trade!" #* Trade Ornate Ring for Box of Perfume # "Hmm... What else you got?" # "Nah! I'm good, no thanks." Part A3 - A smell for a smell # Fancy stuff? Deal! #* Trade Box of Perfume for Barrel of Silvin Fishes # No deal, make me another offer # Never said I would sell the bottle of perfume Part A4 - A stinky end # Weapon blueprint? Deal! #* Weapon Part (planet level difficulty +1) # I don't know #* Nothing (loose the Barrel of Silvin Fishes) # I think not Part B1 - Cat Crazy # W-Wait we'll sell her # We'll sell it, for $10,000 starch! # No! I'll never sell her! #* Fight Battle A Lonely Crate # Finders, keepers #* Gain Resources # Let it be #* Nothing A Robbery If the robbers ask for $tarch: # Hand over some $tarch #* Lose $tarch # Duck in cover and start shooting #* Hull damage (25%) If the robbers ask for resources: # Hand over their resources #* Lose some of each resource # Duck in cover and start shooting #* Hull damage (25%) A Robot Cat with no Ears # Cassie didn't steal #* Nothing happens # Did you accidentally take something? #* Lose $tarch # What ARE you? #* Blue Cat With Pocket expy is annoyed by prodding and leaves. #* Nothing happens A Robot cat with no ear Redux # Give the Small Propeller/Shrinking Flashlight/Name back #* Weapon part (equal to planet difficulty level) # Give a piece of scrap metal #* Lose $tarch A Strange Chest (2 types) *If covered in '''Moss'*'' # Sure. #* Get $tarch (2x more than according to your story progress) # ... Could be dangerous. #* Get $tarch # Let's just move on. *Other* # Let's bring it on board #* Hull damage # May be dangerous #* $tarch #* Resource (+26 Antimatter) # Do nothing #* Nothing happens. A Tempting Offer # Why not! It's a deal! #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # Hmm... Nah. No deal. #* Nothing A Tree ...? # Water it #* Get $tarch # Cut it down #* Small amount of 1 Resource # Find a way around it #* Nothing happens A Wallet # Keep it (only available if it has $tarch) #* Get $tarch (according to level, more than turning it in) # Give it to policeman #* Get $tarch (amount depends on level) # Leave it #* Nothing happens. Abandoned Cargo # "Of course!" #* $tarch OR Hull damage + weapon damage # "Nevermind then" #* Nothing Asteroid # Blast it! #* Gain Resources # ... Oh okay. Around it is. #* Nothing At a Crossroad # Left, dark gloomy forest #* Hull damage (20%) + Get Resource (Ore) # Right, angry waterfall #* Weapon part (equal to planet difficulty level) # Continue on our set path #* Nothing Bomb Defusal # "Cut the red wire!" #* Lose Resources # "Cut the blue wire!" #* Gain $tarch (according to your progress in story) # "Cut both at the same time!" #* Nothing # "It's probably just a prank..." #* Gain Resources Cultists of Sog'garon # "Hand over the Ritual Stone!" #* Ritual Stone +1 + Combat # "Okay, okay! We'll back off!" Doctor What Questline Who? # "Uh... Yeah! I do!" #* Continue questline (no Sonic Hammer) # "Uh... no." # "Hm... Yeah, I think I do." #* Get Sonic Hammer (Key Item) Doctor What? # Hand him something #* Recruit Doctor What # Don't give it to him #* Eclipse Blockade # Find a way around #* Hull HP Damage (25%) OR Nothing happens. # Pay a bribe #* Lose $tarch OR Lose Resources (from all categories) Fay's Fluffy # That's my fluffy #* Gain remains of fluffy (Achievement: He’s not fat! He’s … !) # Shoot him Cass #* Combat # Leave the poor lady alone #* Recruit a new crew member (Emma Pebble, non-achievement) Flying Colors # "Left...?" #* Gain $tarch (according to level) and lose Fuel (-5) #* Nothing # "Right...?" #* Lose Fuel (5) # "There's probably nothing there anyway." #* Nothing Forgotten # Pick it up. #* Receive Weapon Part # Leave it. Gas Station # We just need to refuel. #* Purchase fuel for $tarch # RESOURCES/BLUEPRINT SALE! #* Get a lot of Resources / A Blueprint for $tarch # Move on Greedy Mochi! # Pat her gently on the back #* Nothing # Shake her #* Lose Resources # This calls for the Heimlich maneuver! #* Gain Resources Helping the Elderly # We need to help her! Come on! #* Gain $tarch # We need to get going. Someone else will help her. #* Nothing It's Getting Hot in Here # "We'll fix it when we're back at the Hub." #* Damage to Hull (50% of max) # "Stop the ship! Let's get our engineers on it!" #* Nothing (saves damage) Itsy Bitsy Spudders # Run #* Nothing happens. # Feed them #* Weapon part + Resource # Shoot #* Lose $tarch Kindness of Strangers # Should we stop? #* Get Weapon Part # Uhh... #* Gain resource # Move on #* Nothing happens Look At This Trove, Treasure Untold! # IT'S A SHIPWRACK, FAY! There's gotta be treasure in there! Let's go! #* Gain object "Eye of the Kraken" #* Combat # I rather like all my appendages. Let's try mining it from here instead! # ... Vegetables died here, Fay. Let's not Martial Arts Manuals # I'll take one! #* Pay $tarch and Receive Weapon Blueprint (unique blueprint of your current level) # ... Nah, I don't need it. #* Nothing happens Mystery Meal # "Eat the pie!" #* Gain Resource # "Drink the... drink!" #* Lose $tarch # "Open the box!" #* $tarch (increase according to story level) # "These things aren't ours, I think we should leave them alone." #* Nothing Potato Dog # Blind them #*Gain Weapon Blueprint # Stun gun #* Lose $tarch # Scare them #* Nothing Potamon Wanna be the Very Best Part 1 # Choose a Potamon #* Grass (Broccosaur) #* Fire (Chillimander) #* Water (Squirturnip) Part 2 (Chillimander attacked by a Ratato) # Kindle #* Defeat Ratato, Get $tarch, Chillimander evolved into Capsimeleon # Rush (Squirturnip attacked by a Ratato) * Waterspout ** Defeat Ratato, Get $tarch, Squirturnip evolved into Wartumeric * Rush Part 3 (Chillimander attacked by a Peadgeotto) # Draconic Tantrum #* Lost $tarch # Flame Fang #* Gain $tarch (Squirturnip attacked by a Peadgeotto) # Rapid Whirl #* Lost $tarch # Aqua Pulse #* Gain $tarch Part 4 (Chillimander attacked by a Squashlax) # Brick Bash #* Gain $tarch #* Evolve to Chivezard # Rend #*Lose $tarch (Warturmeric attacked by a Squashlax) ## Skull Ram ##* Gain $tarch ##* Evolve to Beetoise ## Tempest Tail ##*Lose $tarch Part 5? water potamon line? (Tail ram wins cash, Snow Storm wins cash) (Beetoise arracked by Rafflesaur) * ??? ** ? * Snow Storm ** Gain $tarch ** Gain Weapon Part ** Gain Magenta League Champion Belt (Chillimander attacked by Chivezard) * Flame Barrage ** Lose $tarch * Hyper Blast ** Gain $tarch ** Gain Weapon Part ** Gain Magenta League Champion Belt (Rafflesaur attacked by Chivezard) * Flame Barrage ** Lose $tarch * Hyper Blast ** Gain $tarch ** Gain Weapon Part ** Gain Magenta League Champion Belt Random Battle # Shoot at Ship A's hull #* Engage in combat (vs a ship with uniques) # Shoot at one of Ship A's weapons #* Nothing happens # Escape from battle #* Nothing happens Relic of the Past # Yeah! Let's salvage... #* Get weapon part # Better leave it alone #* Nothing happens Resource Cache # Yeah, of course! #* Gain Resources or Hull Damage (10% of max HP) # Nah, you're probably right. #* Nothing Searching for a Prince # "Let's take her on!" #* Recruit Barbie # "I prefer a high-rise apartment." #* Nothing Shades of Red # Crimson #* Recruit Kale-o Ren # Scarlet #* Recruit Tarth Tater Sleeping Queen or Evil Fairy? # We can't just leave those edibles behind #* Fight # ... Let's leave #* Some Help Needed # Here, have some Resource from us! #* Get $tarch (According to Level) # I can lend you some $tarch for a cab home? #* Lose $tarch # We can give you a lift! #* Get $tarch (According to Level) + Damage to Hull (20% of Max HP). # Come on, Fay. We need to get going. #* Nothing happens. Stranded (other possible title: Shiny Golden Egg) # Let's send them Resource #* Lose Resource. Gain $tarch. The $tarch is greater than the value of the resource. # We'll send some of our crew over to help! #* Get $tarch # Let's just ignore them and move on. #* Nothing happens. * Send a crew member if possible. If not, if you have the extra resource, send the resources as the cash reward is better than the resource's worth. Super Mushrooms? # Drop it #* Lose $starch # I''ll get the camera #* gain embarrassing evidence # Are there... more? #* Lose $tarch The Temple of Doom? # Yeah, go in #* Starch # Don't go # Blast it first #* Gain 6-10 to all Resources (no $) The Adventures of Mochi Part 1 # Swat at the small bird #* Nothing. # Investigate the nest #* $tarch (low amount : 10$) # Examine the small bird #* Obtain Dead Mouse Part 2 # Go to the food stall #* Obtain Half-Eaten Snack # Go to the jewelry stall #* Gain 10 $tarch # Go to the weapon parts stall #* Low Resource gain Part 3 # Stalk toward #* Get Heart Pendant # Leap on it #* Get Skull Pendant # Back away #* Part 4 (Cat, Meet Eldritch Abomination) # Swat at the bottle # Meow at the bottle #* Obtain Dead Bird # Stare at the bottle #* Nothing (Unless cat licking a bottle is worth something) Part 5 (for possible future reference) # The Dark Planet # BLAST THAT SHIP! #* Lose some $tarch # We need to help the edibles # We need to get closer first #* Earn $tarch (false alarm, get hired for legitimate work) The Door to Nowhere # A small propeller with a suction cup #* Gain object "Small Propeller" # A flashlight with strange knobs #* Gain object "Shrinking Flashlight" # A slice of bread printed with words #* Gain object "Bread With Text" The Ghost Ship # Nope! Not doing this #* Nothing # Try to establish comms #* Gain $tarch # Go check it #* Gain Resouces The Happiest Place in the Galaxy # Let's go! #* Lose Fuel (The park is closed for maintenance) # What are you, five? #* Nothing Time of Crisis # Swerve to the right! | Go Up! #* Either Hull HP Damage (x) or lose some $tarch (y) # Swerve to the left! | Dive down! #* Severe Hull HP Damage (2x) # Brace for impact! | Shields up! #* Hull HP Damage (x) or No HP Damage Trader Moe's Emporium Part 1 # Gemstone of great power and majesty #* -5000 $tarch #* Gain 1 Gemstone of great power and majesty. # Mystical FLEETING rock of strange origin #* -5000 $tarch Part 2 # Thingamajig #* -7500 $tarch #* Gain object "Thingamajig" # Thingamabob #* -7500 $tarch #* Gain Resource (Massive amount of Nanofibres) Part 3 # Necklace of Youth #* -10000 $tarch #* Necklace of Youth +1 # Ring of invisibility #* Lose 10000 $tarch Part 4 # Red Scroll #* -12500 $tarch #* Mysterious Red Scroll +1 # Blue Scroll #* Strange Blueprint (Key Item) # I don't know Part 4 # "Actually, we have this red scroll..." #* Weapon Part # "Actually, we have this blue scroll..." #* Weapon Part (Luna's Aegis) Traffic Jam # Let's wait it out... #* Nothing #* Risk of losing fuel (-20) # Let's go around. #* Nothing #* Risk of losing fuel (-20) Trial of Riddles Part 1 # A Promise #* Get Royal Stone # A Heart #* Wrong Answer # A Spaceship #* Wrong Answer Part 2 # Nose #* Wrong Answer # Cat #* Wrong Answer # Breath #* Get Royal Stone Part 3 # A #* Wrong Answer # A #* Wrong Answer # Watermelon #* Get Royal Stone Who's There (recruit new crew member) # Open the door #* Recruit the Silver Spudder # x # x The Phantom # Kill him #* Combat # Leave him #* Nothing We Are (Not) Alone # Take the one-eyed girl with you. She seems capable anyway. #* Kyurei Anayami joined your crew! #* Boss battle: EVO-01 # Refuse her request. One rowdy girl is enough for a ship! # Trust Cassie to talk to the two girls and patch them up instead. #* Shunji Pickle Jar (Key Item... somehow) # Ask Azuka and Kyurei about Shunji #* Azuka Kyuryu joined your crew! #* Kyurei Anayami joined your crew! #* Boss battle: EVO-01 What? # Okay, where is it? #* Pass this encounter. Noting happens. # Why should I help you? #* Gain $tarch # Hey, here he is #* You Again?! # "Lure the cats in with ores!" #* Receive Weapon Part # "Disable their guns, and get me an extractor!' #* Gain Resources # "Make cat noises!" #* Nothing